


Did you think I would write why I was avoiding you on my crisp packets or something?

by pho3b3



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dorks, Emo Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Love, M/M, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, angsty boys, simon is a disaster, simon is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pho3b3/pseuds/pho3b3
Summary: The boys get there magickal words exams back and there is no way Simon is telling Baz what he got





	Did you think I would write why I was avoiding you on my crisp packets or something?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this lil fic about my disaster gays!  
> I also posted this on my tumblr goodluckhun if you wanna go check me out there as well!

I, Simon Snow, the most powerful mage in the whole world of mages, the chosen one, suck at magic. I spend all my free time studying, practising spells, reading up on magickal history and I’m still hopeless. It’s embarrassing, Penny and Baz and have tried to help, but Baz gave up when my attempt to light a candle with light em up up up almost ended up with him lighting up, not the candle. Watford has magickal exams twice a year and every time I’ve failed all the exams, every fucking one. Baz, the bastard, tops the class every time, it grinds Penny’s gears something shocking, she’s always second best. Back before Baz and I finally admitted that we had feelings for one another Baz would taunt her horrendously  
Always the bridesmaid Bunce never the bride  
Basilton did you just call yourself a female?  
Baz doesn’t taunt her anymore, not to her face anyway, he’s too scared she’ll spell his head bald, permanently this time. The mid year exams were about two weeks ago and both Baz and I have been nervous as all hell for our results, me more so than him, I think he knows that he’ll ace them all, bastard.  
So far we’ve got all of our exams back except for one, and so far the pattern hasn’t changed, 30% is the highest I’ve got, all of Baz’s have been in the high 90s so far, bastard. I’m sitting towards the back of the magickal words class, Baz is up the front, nerd. If I’m honest I’m feeling a little deflated, I each year I think this year is the year that I’ll finally live up to the expectations, this year I’ll finally be great and each year I’m reminded why Baz spent the first seven years of knowing me calling me the worst chosen one in the history of chosen ones (he has apologised for that a lot) (he loves me) (even when I almost set him on fire). I watch as everyone gets their exams back and I just know that I’m going to fail, I just know. My paper lands on the desk in front of me and I don’t want to flip it over but Penny is looking back at me expectantly with a huge grin that nearly takes up her entire face, so I turn it over.  
65%, I passed.  
This must be someone else’s exam, but my chicken scratch handwriting on the top corner in my (not-so) lucky red pen says otherwise. I passed my magickal words exam. I can’t wait to tell Baz.  
“You look happy! What did you get?” Penny asks, trying to peer at my paper. I don’t think I could manage telling her without telling the entire class so I just hold it up, so she can see. I look up at Baz, his head is down, his hair splayed across his face, I wonder what’s up with him. Penny claps her hands and lets out an uncharacteristic squeal, so much for not letting the class know. “That’s brilliant Simon! You finally passed! I knew you could do it!” The kids around us try and hush her but she gives them all a glare so they let her be. I can’t help but feel a little proud of myself, I know Baz will be too when I get the chance to tell him, he’ll be off to football practice after this and then there’s dinner that he’ll spend with Dev and Niall  
I can’t spend every waking moment with you Snow, I do have friends you know.  
And then after that he’ll go hunt for an hour or two, by the time all that happens it’s about eight and then I get him all to myself, for cuddles, that’s all. We get dismissed and even if I wanted to talk to Baz about my results I can’t, he’s the first one out the door.  
***  
Baz is a little later than usual, it’s nearly nine and there’s still no sign of my annoyingly good-looking boyfriend anywhere. I’m all rugged up in bed, reading over the magickal history textbook, according to my exam results it’s my worst class and I figure the sooner I get on top of it the better. My magickal words exam sits on my bedside table, I trashed all my other results the minute I got them. By the time I look up from my textbook again the clock on the wall says it’s nearly 9:30, it’s times like this I wish mobiles were still allowed in Watford, at least then I would know where Baz was. As if he could read my mind (can vampires read minds? I’ll ask him later) the door swings open and Baz storms in. Straight away I can tell that Baz is brooding, which isn’t anything new, Baz is always brooding, but he seems to be brooding more than usual. He gives me a quick, pained smile before walking into our bathroom and slamming the door. Yep, definitely brooding more than usual. Baz seems to take forever in the bathroom, maybe that’s just because I’ve been waiting for him for so long. He walks back into the room and proceeds to change into his fancy pyjamas, I’d never tell him but I’ve always wanted a pair just like them, they’re silky looking and red with his initials stitched into the pocket in gold, I wear the school issued flannels. Baz usually wears his hair out but tonight his pulls it into a loop on the top of his head and Crowley I am so whipped. He gets under his covers and pulls them up to his chin, we still haven’t said a word to each other. I clear my throat, I can’t wait any longer to tell him about my results, maybe it’ll bring him out of his funk.  
“So, what did you get on the magickal words exam?” I ask. Baz pulls the covers further over his head like the overdramatic man-child he is and groans so loud that I’m afraid the boys on the floor below us will report us for uh, suspicious activity. He’s talking but the covers muffle his voice, so I get up and sit on the edge of the bed and pull the covers down to just below his chin. He gives me the cutest sheepish grin I’ve ever seen, and he must’ve had a good feed because his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. “Crowley Baz speak up love,” his cheeks gain more colour and it feels me with great satisfaction that I’m not the only one head over heels. He sits up straighter and moves over so I can slide in next to him.  
“I uh, I didn’t do as well as I would’ve liked. I got 87%, I think Bunce got somewhere in the 90s. Out of the entire seven years we’ve been competing she’s never won, I hate it. I hate my score,” he mutters like a pissed off five-year-old. I glance over at my own magickal words paper and I suddenly don’t have the same urge to tell him anymore. I feel stupid for even wanting to tell him, if 87 is such a bad result what is he going to think of mine? I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him to my chest, his hair loop now tickling my nose.  
“You don’t have to be the best Baz, 87% is still a really good score, you’re still brilliant,” Baz buries his head further into my chest, he’s never like this. Baz isn’t the affectionate type, he doesn’t like touching even in a friendly way in public, and he never lets me in his bed with him  
You sleep too hot Snow, every time we share a bed I think I’m going to melt.  
He also doesn’t like the smokey smell I leave on his pillows. But here I am, in his bed, making him uncomfortably warm and leaving my smokey smell all over his sheets, and he’s the one keeping me here. I’m not complaining, I love this Baz, but it just confirms in my head how much this result has affected him and how much I shouldn’t tell him about mine. Baz hums and reaches up to trace patterns on the small section of chest I have exposed (who buttons up the top button on their pyjamas anyway?).  
“I guess you’re right Snow. Anyway, how did you go?” his voice is filled with sleep and when I looked down his eyes were heavy and nearly shut, all his brooding must’ve tired him out. I gulp and I pray he question doesn’t why. There’s no way I’m telling him what I got, no way at all.  
“Oh, just the usual” my voice is two octaves higher than it usually is, another thing I hope Baz is too tired to notice.  
“Oh well, maybe next time hey?” Baz stifles a yawn and I know that he is minutes away from sleep, so I quietly spell the lights off and wait for the change in breathing. It doesn’t take long, when it does I carefully place Baz’s head on his pillow and his hands beside him and quickly get out of his bed. I sit on my own bed and run my fingers through my hair. My paper is still sitting on my beside table, taunting me. I scrunch it up and chuck it my own waste bin that I keep right next to my bed without really thinking. I think back to Baz’s reaction, I would hate to know what he’d do if he got a 65.  
***  
Baz got over his score pretty quickly, he didn’t even tell Penny about it, however that whole incident still plays in my head. I’ve been avoiding Baz for about a week, which is easier than I thought it would be. I sneak down to the hall early of morning before he wakes up, he doesn’t usually talk to me at lunch or dinner time but towards the end of the week he tries so I tell him I have homework and race off before he can stop me and I pretend I’m asleep of night when he gets back. I know I’m being stupid, and I’m going to talk to him soon but if I’m being honest, my pride is a little burnt. Every time I go to speak to him I remember all that he said last week and then it becomes a lot easier to just continue to ignore that he exists. It kind of feels like first and second year again and I hate myself for it. I feel awful, Penny tells me that he came to her yesterday after class nearly crying asking why I wasn’t talking to him. I’ve decided that when he gets back from hunting tonight I’ll talk to him, just like nothing ever happened, I’ll put the stupid magickal words exam behind me and go back to the way things should be. Classes are done for the day and I have nothing better to do so I head back to Mummer’s House with plans of a well needed rest. When I get to the top of the stairs I see our door is wide open, Baz is home. I look at the open door and then at the stairs. I could run back down the stairs now, go for a walk around the school, maybe go and see Eb and the goats? I’m being stupid, I need to talk to him. I take a deep breath and walk through the door. The first thing I see is Baz, sitting criss-cross-lollipop on my bed concentrating hard on what looks like a booklet that has been scrunched up and flattened out again. It doesn’t click until I see the wire waste bin sitting between his knees, he’s reading my paper. My chest burns up, I can feel my magic start to flow out of me, I’ve never been this angry at him before. The boy has pushed me down stairs, tried to feed me to chimera, he’s even tried to take my voice, but this really takes the cake. He’s gone through my rubbish.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? That’s my exam paper! You went through my rubbish? What the hell Basilton?!” I snatch the booklet out of his hands. He looks very similar to a kid that just got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. I really can’t believe that he’s done this. The room is starting to fill with my magic, I need to calm down before I set the whole of Mummer’s House alight. I take several deep breaths but the magic is still pouring out me like a tap and chest still burns like fire. Baz stands up, placing the booklet down on my bed. He reaches out to touch me but I step back, I don’t trust myself not to hurt him if he touches me, I don’t want to hurt him.  
“Snow you passed! Why did you tell me you didn’t?” Why is he questioning me like I was the one that did something wrong, not him. I shake my head and walk over to my bed. I scrunch the booklet into a ball and burry it at the bottom of the waste bin. My hands are still shaking with my magic. “You need to calm down Snow, you don’t want to go off, not here, not now, come on push it down, I know you can,” even though I am royally pissed at him right his words work. The magic slowly stops pouring at the fire seems to smoulder.  
“Let’s not worry about my lie, why are you going through my rubbish?” Baz flinches, I think I’m scaring him. I’m not really angry anymore, I’m embarrassed. He’s read my 65% paper, my rubbish only-just-a-pass paper. A paper that is probably similar to something he wrote in third year. My cheeks are burning red, I hate that he’s done this.  
“You were ignoring me Snow! I tried so hard to talk to you and you just fobbed me off, you’ve been treating me like I’m nothing Snow and it’s been driving me crazy. What did I do? Please tell me,” I can feel myself crying and Baz looks like he’s about to start crying too. We haven’t fought like this since before we became a couple and I’m so scared that this might be the end.  
“Did you think I would write why I was avoiding you on my crisp packets or something? Crowley Baz come on,” my voice cracks and for more reason than one I feel like I’m 12 again. Baz pulls at his hair and sits down on his own bed.  
“Why are you so mad about me finding your paper? Why did you hide it from in the first place Simon? You did so well, I’m so proud of you. Crowley, I don’t even know what’s going on right now Snow,” I gulp and place my head in my hands. I didn’t want to have to have this conversation, but here I am, seconds away from spilling out all the stupid thoughts I’ve had this past week all because Baz went through my fucking rubbish.  
“I was going to tell you, I was excited to tell you, over the moon even. But then you got home that night and you were so upset about your 87 that it felt stupid to be excited over my 65. There was no way I could tell you after that Baz, no way at all. It’s also why I’ve been avoiding you, I guess my pride was hurt. I’m sorry Baz, for avoiding you, for getting so mad about the bin thing, I was just embarrassed that you had found it,” I refuse to look him, I don’t want to know what he’s thinking. I hear the floorboards creak and then the bed dips beside me and then I’m the one pulled to his chest this time.  
“Simon I’m the one that should be apologising. I’m so harsh on myself and I never thought that it would affect you. 65% is brilliant for you Snow, you passed and that’s fucking spectacular,” he places a timid kiss on the top of my head, like he’s scared I might pull away, I’m never going to pull away from him again.  
“We are both massive disasters,” Baz chuckles and it makes my whole body shake. We end up snuggled up in my bed, eyes closed, just enjoying each other’s company.  
“Please never do that to me again Snow,” Baz mutters into my hair, I feel pang of guilt and shame in my chest and stomach.  
“Crowley Baz never again”


End file.
